


Karma

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han has no interest in the bikini, but <i>plenty</i> of interest in Leia's revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote this. How do I tag for 'Han getting off on Leia talking about killing a giant slug'???

"You think it hurt?"

"I hope it did," The viciousness of Leia's voice is warm and welcoming in Han's ear. She's curled against his side, a petite valkyrie.

"Wish I could'a seen it," He groans, letting his eyes close as she angles her chin to kiss his neck. Karmic punishment at its finest; Jabba getting the life choked out of him by a woman he'd treated like property.

Leia's hand slides slow and easy into his lap. She finds his cock through his pants, massaging and lightly squeezing. Han breathes out hard through his nose.

"You like that I hurt him?" She asks, and Han is a little worried that this might be a test.

"I like that you don't let anybody walk on you."

Leia kisses him for that one.

"And that I crushed Jabba's windpipe is just an added bonus?" There's amusement in her voice, but she's right.

"He put a chain on you so you killed him with it," He says by way of explanation, because it feels obvious why that's hot. He must be on a roll with the correct answers, because Leia unbuttons his pants.

"He deserved worse. People aren't decorations," Her fingers are delicate, but the way she's holding him isn't. She strokes him in long, firm pulls. It feels amazing and makes the blood rush in his ears.

"Anyone who tries to keep you as one deserves what's coming to him," He groans, and Leia gives him a squeeze that he feels all the way up his spine.

"You're damn right."

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @xenosaurus


End file.
